


day and night

by ictus



Category: DCU (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ictus/pseuds/ictus
Summary: Somewhere beyond the walls of their bedroom, the sun is beginning to rise. But right now it’s just the two of them in the darkness, and M could stand to lie here a little longer.





	day and night

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for comics fandom means you can take creative liberties with people's superpowers for pornographic reasons then chalk it up to differences in continuity... right?

 

 

Sometimes, it’s like this—

 

Apollo’s breath hot on the back of his neck, two fingers relentlessly working him open, while his other hand keeps Midnighter’s arms pinned behind his back. And even though every single one of M’s instincts are screaming _danger_ , his brain hardwired to identify Apollo as a threat and fight back, M can’t help but love this—the feeling of being held down, of being so completely and utterly owned.

“One day, we’re going to do this slow and tender,” he grits out, gasping when Apollo adds a third finger, “with candles, rose petals—the whole bit. But please,” he pants, fucking himself on Apollo’s fingers, “not tonight.”

“Agreed,” and although M can’t see him, he can hear the sly smile in his voice. Suddenly Apollo’s withdrawing his fingers and flipping him onto his back, and even his computer enhancements couldn’t see that one coming. But Apollo has always been able to outmatch him; while Midnighter walks the line between man and machine, Apollo is somehow _more_ than human, transcendent. And now—with Apollo glowing faintly in the dim light of their bedroom, holding him down with superhuman strength—M knows it to be true, more than ever.

M draws him down into a kiss and hooks his ankles around his hips, revelling in the feeling of Apollo’s mouth hot and slick against his. Apollo always burns hot but now he’s positively searing, would be painful if M didn’t have a high tolerance to such things. Apollo’s touch is white hot when he grabs M’s calves and pushes his legs against his chest, practically folding him in half.

They both hold their breath as Apollo lines up and pushes in, and it doesn’t matter how many times they do this, it never, ever gets old. M can’t get enough of the way Apollo feels inside him, stretching him, filling him up, and when Apollo pushes in all the way he says _oh christ_ at the exact same moment M says _jesus, fuck_. M flexes around him and Apollo groans, slumping forward to rest his forehead against M’s, the two of them sharing the same breath.

“Feel so good,” M gasps, still not quite believing that there’s anyone left on this hellhole of a planet that has the power to take his breath away. Apollo responds by kissing him with more teeth than tongue, moaning into his mouth when M begins to grind their hips together.  

“C’mon,” he says, and that’s all the encouragement Apollo needs before he’s driving into M, setting a brutal pace that has him arching and gasping. Apollo pins his wrists to the bed, and M can feel the exact moment that his control slips and the touch begins to actually burn him. M grins through the pain as he always has, loving that he alone has the power to shake Apollo’s control and shivering at the idea of wearing Apollo’s handprints like a brand.

Apollo’s glow grows steadily brighter, filling the room with gold, and by the time Apollo comes inside him M has to wrench a hand away to shield his eyes from the sheer intensity of the light. M’s so close, has been on the edge ever since Apollo got his fingers inside him, and all it takes is a few jerks of his own cock before he’s coming with a shout, making a mess over his stomach.

Apollo pulls out and rolls off him, too hot to touch, and they lie panting for several moments as Apollo’s glow gradually fades, reminding M of a sunset or something equally poetic.

“I think,” Apollo says, catching his breath, “that may have gotten out of hand.”

M laughs, loud and easy like it’s always been with Apollo. “You think?” But he reaches over and kisses him anyway, the burns on his wrists already healing.

 

 

But other times, it’s like this—

 

Near-constant rainfall coinciding with the winter solstice has left Apollo drained and exhausted. Tomorrow is forecast to be sunny, but daybreak is hours away, and M intends to take advantage of every last minute.

Apollo is cool to the touch, kitten weak and half-asleep in their bed, and M runs a hand down his back, feeling those powerful muscles now lax with fatigue. Apollo doesn’t stir at M’s touch, and M wants to see how much he can get away with before he does. He starts by laying a trail of kisses down Apollo’s spine, slow and soft, then retraces the path with his teeth, leaving tiny red marks in his wake.

M runs his hands down to his ass, squeezing and groping, and when Apollo doesn’t respond he spreads him open and begins licking at his hole, slow but firm strokes of his tongue that have Apollo’s hips twitching. M chuckles lowly and redoubles his efforts, knowing that Apollo must be hard and grinding against the mattress. He still hasn’t made a sound, but he’s breathing more heavily now—his breath hitching as M slowly works him open.

He lets out an actual moan at the first press of M’s fingers inside him, the movement of his hips growing more deliberate now. M’s dick twitches at the sound but he ignores his own arousal in favour of working Apollo open, loving how good he feels around his fingers and knowing just how much better it’ll be once he’s actually inside him. Apollo lets out a litany of tiny, needy noises as M continuously rubs against his prostate, and when one of those noises sounds a lot like _M_ , he slowly withdraws his fingers then kisses his way back up Apollo’s spine.

“Are you with me?”

“Yeah,” comes the whispered reply, although he still hasn’t opened his eyes. M lays a few soft kisses on the side of his face that isn’t pressed against the pillow and snakes a hand between Apollo’s body and the mattress. Apollo raises his hips and groans when M gets a hand around his erection, starts thrusting into his fist. “Need you,” he says, sounding absolutely wrecked, and the words hit M square in the chest; he’s never quite able to believe that _he_ is the one who gets to see Apollo like this, the one with whom Apollo places all of his trust.

“I got you,” he murmurs, giving one last squeeze to Apollo’s dick before gently grabbing his hips and pulling him to his knees. Apollo allows himself to be rearranged, his limbs heavy with fatigue, and M has to bite back a groan when he starts to push in and feels Apollo open up for him. It takes all of his self-control not to slam in the rest of the way; instead he runs his hands down Apollo’s back, starts coaxing him into rocking backwards. Apollo’s quick to comply despite the haze of sleep, begins rolling his hips and fucking himself on M’s dick, guided by M’s hands on his hips.

For a long time the room is silent save for the sound of their breathing, until Apollo lets out an anguished _please_ and M—who has never been able to deny Apollo a single thing in his life—pushes in all the way. They moan in unison, M covering Apollo’s body with his own and fucking him slow and deep. M braces himself on the mattress with one hand and begins jacking Apollo’s dick with the other.

“Is this what you need, baby?” Apollo’s hips jerk, caught between M’s dick and his hand, and it only takes a few more strokes before he’s coming with a moan, his whole body taught, then sinking bonelessly back onto the mattress with M still pressed on top of him. M gently eases out then finishes himself off, jerking himself roughly and coming all over Apollo’s perfect ass, struck dumb by his beauty for what feels like the millionth time. He collapses next to Apollo then wipes him off with a corner of the sheet and eases him out of the wet patch, arranging their positions so they’re spooning and he can kiss the nape of his neck, run his fingers through his hair.

Somewhere beyond the walls of their bedroom, the sun is beginning to rise. But right now it’s just the two of them in the darkness, and M could stand to lie here a little longer.

After what feels like an age, M hears Apollo’s sleepy murmur. “You know you’re insatiable, right?”

M smiles against his skin. “You know you love it, right?”


End file.
